objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Love is in the air!
Love is in the air is a fanfic from a show called bfdi was made by Puffbubble 732 and this fanfic is also made in April 21, 2013. Please make more ideas for the continuation of this...Thank you in advance.. And I hope you like it :D Prologue: Her name is... One day in dream island everybody was enjoying themselves... Trees were swaying,birds were singing everybody was having a peaceful life until- (Song: New Friendly by Kevin MacLeod) *'Announcer': Attention everybody!!! Everyone looked at the speaker box... *'Announcer': A new character has joined us... They were all (except the announcer :D) surprised wondering who would it be as Bubble whispered to her alliance: Pencil, Match and Ruby *'Bubble': Hoiy Guys! I have an oidea... We could let her join our olliance if she wants to- *But Pencil interrupted- *'Pencil': But our alliance is too big already, Bubble-.. *And Match interrupted her and shouted *'Match': OMG!!! That is like the greatest idea you've ever had Bubble! *'Ruby': I know it's the best thing right Pencil?... *'Pencil': I guess... *'Announcer': Please be quiet!Anyways, her name is... *'Bubble,Match and Ruby': It's a girl!!! YAY!!! ("BOO!!!" shouted the boys) Chapter 1:Bubble Wand!? *Bubble- *'Bubble': Hey! There's another me!! *'Everyone (except Blocky)': Gasp! *'Blocky': Yay! I can pop two bubbles at a time! *'Announcer': Let me finish my sentence, Bubble and be quiet all of you ...Anyways her name is Bubble Wand... Curtains opened and boys started jeering as Bubble Wand is a girl...But they stopped jeering because it turns out this girl with a bow on her head looks simple but pretty... *'Needle': Oh look a cute girl... I bet those boys wouldn't fall for her... *Needy (DON'T CALL ME NEEDY! Slaps the Narrator) Ouch! Anyways she's wrong. Instead, they gave Bubble Wand a bouquet of good smelling flowers. *'All girls (except Bubble and Dora)': WHAT?! *'Book': And where did the boys get those flowers from *'Coiny': Yoyle Land.. *'David and girls (except Bubble and Dora)': Aw, Seriously?! *'Coiny': Yes we're seriously serious... *'Needle':(Why didn't you give me flowers?!) :( *'Bubble': Anyways she is so gonna be a good friend of moine because in case if I kill moiself, I can recover myself from her ring.... *'All girls (except Bubble and Dora)': WHAT?! *'David': Aw, Seriously?! *'Announcer': Oh girls please be quiet and you too, David... And boys, (Boys turned at him) plese stop giving her flowers..Anyways Bubble- *'Bubble': Yes? *'Announcer': Let me finish my words Bubble anyways Bubble Wand... Please introduce yourself... *'Bubble Wand': H-h-h-h-hi... I'm uh-uh-uh.. Bubble W-w-w-w-wand and I-i-i-i-i would like to be your f-f-f-f-f-friend... Chapter 2: Pencil's new alliance member *'Bubble': Hello! I'm Bubble can you pop me? *'Bubble Wand': Why? *'Bubble': Just try it *Pop!* *'Pencil, Match and Ruby': *Gasp!* *'Bubble Wand': Oh no.. I'm sorry.. I-i didn't mean to.. but-but she said that.. *'Bubble': Hey goiys! *It turns out Bubble was on her ring and as the wind blows, Bubble was out of her. *'Pencil, Match and Ruby': Wow! *'Match': She is soo like joining our alliance right Pencil... *'Ruby': Are sure its okay Match *Match nodded *'Pencil': Well... *'Match and Ruby': PLEASE!PLEASE!PLEASE!PLEASE!PLEASE!PLEASE!PLEASE!PLEASE!PLEASE!PLEASE!PLEASE! *'Pencil': All right.. All right... But as long as - *Gasp!* Chapter 3: Pencil's problems *'Pen': Wanna go on a date with me as friends? *'Pencil': (Please say no,Please say no,Please say no, PLEASE SAY NO!!!) *'Bubble Wand': No thanks... *'Pencil': Phew... *Gasp!* (OMG!!) *'Pen': Are you busy? Cuz like everygirl keeps saying no to me everytime I try to ask them out so uhh please go out with- Trying to finish his sentence, Pencil fainted... *'Match': What've you like done?! *'Pen': I didn't do anything... *'Bubble': Oh noio! *'Ruby': Don't worry! She's still alive and she's smiling and her face is bright red... Pencil is dreaming let's see what she's dreaming about... *'Coiny': You may now kiss the bride *'Pencil': Okay, I can do this... *As she tried to kiss Pen, he turned into Match.. *(Match): OMG! Wake up Pencil! Pencil woke up, screaming *'Pencil': AAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!!!! *Her loud screech made Ruby shatter and Bubble to pop.. *'Bubble Wand': Oh no! *'Bubble':' '''I'm fine but.. OH NOIO!! '''Thirty minutes later...' *'Pencil': I'm so sorry for what I've done *'Match': Don't worry there is like a recovery center somewhere in Yoyle Mountain *'Everybody': WHAT?! *'David': Aw, Seriously?! TO BE CONTINUED... Chapter 4: The HPRC Pencil: Ugh... My head's all jacked up already... Match: Huh? Like, why? Pencil: Because... I think... I... um... Match: You think... What? Pencil: I-I'm inlove with Pen... Match: *sarcastic* Wow... Like, I didn't notice that! Nickel: Hey! That's my tone! Puffball: Aw... Poor dear Nickel! What can I do for you? Nickel: Let's see... Just ride me on top of you and get me the rarest bouquet you can find! Puffball: NO! *floats away angrily* Some of the girls were beginning to feel a sudden jealousy to Bubble Wand. Knowing the fact that she was simply beautiful. I kinda got lazy though so... Sorry... =3